Destiny
by mamoswineFTW
Summary: [SPOILERS TFA] [ONE-SHOT] "Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started."


_She is here._

He could trace her every movement through the Force. Aided by the ex-Stormtrooper and the Wookiee, he sensed their trail of destruction through the base. Elsewhere, the army of the Resistance engaged in combat with the First Order.

 _She is coming_.

Supreme Leader Snoke sat contentedly upon his throne. Not a trace of any worry nor any other feeling could be found in his countenance; then again, the Sith Lord almost never showcased his emotions.

 _Almost never._

After years of service to his cruel master, he had become adept at reading the slight nuances that betrayed the creature's true feelings. The Force sang to him of what lay beneath the carefully-controlled visage.

 _Anticipation. Excitement. Hatred._

He focused internally once more. It would begin soon.

* * *

 _Thrust. Parry. Riposte._

A beautiful yet deadly dance was underway. It was just the two of them under the baleful eye of his Master; her allies were holding out against the remnants of the First Order troops admirably.

 _Trying to buy her time, enough to do what must be done._

From behind his dark mask he could observe the influence of his previous Master. His Uncle. The grace of a being wholly given to the Force.

 _Slash. Parry. Cut._

In contrast the Dark Side tore its way through his body. It was not the gentle hand of the Force here; his anger, his Master's rage, they augmented his body in a different way.

 _Give me strength, Grandfather._

The dance moved ever closer to the cackling Snoke seated upon his throne. They could both sense her desperation now. With the sheer power of the Dark Side thundering around the room she would slowly start the corruption. And as the fight continued she would fall, further and further.

The Supreme Leader only needed one of them.

Despite being in the midst of battle, he could not help his mind going back. To when they'd first met. To her escape. To his father.

 _"Will you help me?"_

 _"Yes. Anything."_

The light leaving his eyes. The anguished howl of Chewbacca. The searing pain in his chest, not just from the impact of bowcaster bolt.

 _"Thank you, father."_

His mind caught up with reality in an instant. He looked down to see her saber thrust through his body, and an instant later the searing pain blossomed out.

 _This is what it must have felt like._

Their faces just inches apart, he could see the conflict behind her eyes, that old hatred warring with the Jedi teachings. The Sith Lord's insidious words flowed over them both, and he could feel the ebb and flow of the Force around them. The scales tipping back and forth as the young Jedi struggled to withstand the perversion of the room.

 _Pain. So much pain._

He could feel darkness of a different kind entering his mind as she moved to engage Snoke. He knew she could not win. No one person, no matter how strong, could overcome that creature. That being of suffering and pain. He would defeat her and twist the light within. Their battle moved around him, furious as ever before, yet he could sense the tide turning in favour of the Sith.

 _I will finish what you started._

With the last vestiges of his fading power, he opened himself up to the Force. Not just the Dark as he had done so for so long, but the entirety of the mystical power. He could feel its warm embrace around him, still welcoming after so long.

 _I will fulfil our destiny._

Summoning every bit of power available in his pain-wracked body, he _pushed_.

* * *

Enjoying his superiority in combat with the barely-trained Jedi girl, the Supreme Leader was distracted by the sudden change in the Force swirling around them. Before he could fully react, the blood red tip of his Apprentice's saber protruded from his body.

 _Right through his heart._

Guided by the power of the Force she took full advantage of the momentary distraction, and moments later the Sith Lord's head was on the floor, eyes still showcasing his surprise.

* * *

He felt her touch as she removed the dark helmet. Through blurred eyes he could see the confusion in her face, and the unasked question.

 _Why?_

His life flashed by in an instant. All the actions he had taken, the horrifying decisions he had made. His descent into the depths of the Darkness. Everything culminating in this one moment.

 _I did it Grandfather. It is done._

* * *

Author's Note: Something that popped into my head whilst chatting to my brother after watching the film yesterday. I absolutely loved the movie and cannot wait until the next one comes out. This just flowed through my head and I had to get it written down. I was playing the soundtrack in the background and it certainly helped me get in the mood, especially "The Ways of the Force". 


End file.
